


The Stars Crossed Right For Us (we're destiny)

by pariscitylights



Series: written in the stars (hogwarts/soulmate au) [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Choi Beomgyu Is Bad At Feelings, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, everyone loves teasing soobin, kang taehyun is popular
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24055876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pariscitylights/pseuds/pariscitylights
Summary: (hogwarts/soulmate au) choi beomgyu is scared of love.---beomgyu blames himself for falling in love in the first place. he’s spent years warning himself, yet he still failed, still fell like a fool nonetheless.but then again, maybe he was doomed the moment kang taehyun entered the equation.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Series: written in the stars (hogwarts/soulmate au) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745038
Comments: 47
Kudos: 556





	The Stars Crossed Right For Us (we're destiny)

_All humans are destined to meet their soulmate, regardless of whether they are a wizard or muggle._

_———_

  
  


Choi Beomgyu blinks as he looks into the mirror. Even from the Gryffindor tower,

the chatter of the welcoming feast is still heard. He can still recall when he was one of those excited first years with hopes and dreams and ideas too large to contain in their small bodies, eyes widening at the sight of the Great Hall that’s able to fit all the students.

Five years later, he’s made it a tradition to skip any big feast in order to avoid interaction with strangers and escape from the irritating buzz of conversations around him. 

His reflection stares back at him, showing him all the ways he has changed from when he was a naive 11 year old. His face is narrower, jawline sharpened. The hair flopping over his forehead is now a dull bleached blonde rather than his natural black. He pulls at a strand, feeling the damaged ends between his fingers.

The boy he was five years ago was enthralled by the idea of true love. He remembers his first train journey to Hogwarts, wondering and hopeful about meeting his soulmate. 

He had imagined having someone who matched and balanced him in every way possible: hardworking when he’s lying in bed, lazy, unwilling to get up; careful when he’s clumsy and dropping everything; sensible when he’s fooling around yet still completely understands his humour. 

Beomgyu used to dream about someone saying the words printed on his skin. 

Now he knows better.

Before it happened, he used to constantly hear stories about his parents’ dreamy meet-cute: his Slytherin dad approaching his Gryffindor mum with a beautiful red rose in his hands and hope in his eyes, repeating the charming words on the back of her forearm as if he already knew what it said. He was a 4th year, she was in her 5th. 

Everyone claimed they were so perfect, even in soulmate standards - and they were,

until he left.

He saw how much it affected his mum, and despite the passing of time, he can still notice the changes in her. On the rare occasions she doesn’t hide what’s left of her soulmark, Beomgyu sees how it has faded to a murky white, like a scar that never leaves. 

He decided that no amount of happiness is worth the potential pain it might bring. Since then, Beomgyu has sworn to himself that he will never fall in love. He forces his heart, warm by nature, to become closed off and cold. He won’t give someone the chance to break it.

Fingertips tracing his soulmark, Beomgyu rereads the words he has memorised. They sound graceful and elegant. Strangely, it almost echoes the ones on his mum’s shoulder - both are about delicate flowers. 

He used to think that it is beautiful. Now he’s learnt second hand to never trust something so deceitfully poetic.

_Amaryllis flowers are meant to be given to someone you find incredibly beautiful._

The mark is red.

It resembles blossom petals at the end of winter, or the single rose his dad gave to his mother. It indicates romance and adventure. It signifies love and danger.

Positioned directly over his heart, Beomgyu thinks it looks like heartbreak. 

  
  


——

_Everyone is born with a soulmark, the first words their other half will say to them. It is a good way to identify one’s soulmate, however it could be unfortunate for some people who have something embarrassing printed on their body._

_There is not any clear explanation for the position of a soulmark, although many have claimed that the position has a strong link to their personality or beliefs._

_For example, an outgoing person might have their soulmark somewhere exposed, like their hand while the soulmark of more introverted people is likely to be somewhere that can be easily covered._

_Interestingly, the soulmark could count as a form of divination. A shy, quiet child with a soulmark in an obvious place might become extroverted by the time they meet their soulmate._

——-

  
  


“You can leave when you finish this sleeping draught.”

Beomgyu watches a wild barn owl build a nest as the potions professor drones on. Potions is his least favourite subject and he finds it hard to concentrate on the actual lesson. For some reason, he’s never been very good at it, constantly spilling ingredients and misreading instructions.

Also, Gryffindor is always stuck with Slytherin, and while it’s not necessarily a _bad_ thing, for Beomgyu it means that the one close friend he has, Soobin, is not with him.

The barn owl hops along a branch with a twig in its beak, and Beomgyu has to stop himself from cooing at its cuteness. With difficulty, he tears his eyes away from the distraction as he stands to gather his ingredients.

“Hey ramyeon hair, how was your summer?” Someone calls out to Beomgyu. That’s another thing about Slytherins: most of them think they can talk to anyone and expect an answer.

“It was fine,” he says curtly, hoping he’s managed to close off the conversation. Maybe he seems like a bit too much of an introvert, but the truth is that he actually likes people. He just likes the lack of people _more_.

Wanting to get his potion done and leave as soon as possible, Beomgyu grabs the prettiest, shiniest things around him and chucks them carelessly into his cauldron. He stirs aggressively clockwise, hardly looking about the instructions on the blackboard.

_How can the way I mix things even make a difference, anyway?_

He goes ahead and stirs once anti-clockwise for good luck. Abruptly, the liquid changes colour as it starts bubbling vigorously and overfills the caldron. Beomgyu jerks back in alarm, but some of it still seeps into his black and red robes. He winces when the burning liquid reaches his skin.

“Choi Beomgyu,” the professor sighs tiredly. “Were you listening to a thing I said, or was that owl you were staring more interesting?”

Someone snickers as Beomgyu bites his lip, unsure whether he should actually answer truthfully.

The professor looks disappointedly from Beomgyu’s failed potion to his drenched robes. “Just take your stuff and go back to your dorm. I’ll clean this up later.”

Nodding apologetically, Beomgyu packs his bag and rushes out of the classroom as fast as he can. His face is red from the embarrassment of his classmates staring at him, probably with judgement.

  
  
  
  


When he recounts the story to Soobin, the Hufflepuff is surprised by how mild the reaction of the potions professor was.

“She didn’t even give you _detention_?” His eyes are wide with disbelief. “She’s not that lenient with Hufflepuffs.”

“I don’t think it's a house thing. At this point, she’s simply given up hope on me. She wasn’t angry at all, just disappointed.”

Everyone is eating dinner in the Great Hall. Beomgyu is sitting at the Hufflepuff table, something he does often. The Hufflepuffs are always welcoming, never judging him or asking questions. He isn’t sure why he never sits with the Gryffindors, he’s just more comfortable around Soobin than the people in his house.

For a moment, Beomgyu’s gaze flickers upwards and his eyes meet the potion professor’s. He waves awkwardly at her and gives her an uncertain, sheepish smile. She raises an eyebrow at him, unimpressed.

“You see,” Beomgyu turns back to Soobin, grinning. “We have a bond now.”

“You really should sound less proud about having formed a bond from your _lack of concentration in potions_.”

Beomgyu rolls his eyes, biting into a chicken wing. “You sound like such a prefect.”

“I _am_ a prefect,” Soobin huffs, “and your hyung. You really should respect me more.”

“Whatever. Try the chicken, it’s delicious.”

The reason Beomgyu trusts Soobin is probably because he’s just so genuine. The prefect gets flustered so easily and his smile is always so sincere and earnest. He’s extremely selfless and giving, constantly putting others before him.

Although he’s friendly with everyone in Hogwarts, Soobin has stuck with Beomgyu since the start, being the loyal Hufflepuff he is. He enjoys teasing him, but then again, the younger returns twice the amount of cheek.

Beomgyu is eternally grateful that the innocent, trusting boy fives years ago, on his first journey to Hogwarts, found a friend as kind as Choi Soobin.

  
  


——

_Although the colour of the soulmark can also appear rather random, some superstitions claim it might have a deeper significance. Often, it reflects someone’s house colours or their soulmate’s favourite colour._

_Soulmates and the soul bond are such an ancient part of the universe, dating way back. It is still a very uncertain topic and while there are many theories, it is a topic which requires more research and solid proof._

——-

  
  


The very edge of the Forbidden Forest is Beomgyu’s favourite place in Hogwarts. Far away from the rest of the students, yet at the same time enough sunlight fell through the gaps between thin tree branches in a warming golden syrup colour. He loves sitting here, watching the content creatures wander mindlessly past him. If there were no creatures strolling by, Beomgyu enjoys studying the plants. Care for Magical Creatures and Herbology are the two subjects he’s confident in. 

There are a wide variety of plants to look at: apart from the dazzling flowers and the flutterby bushes, there are also leaping toadstools and self-fertilising shrubs. Beomgyu stays silent enough, walking plants begin to appear too. 

A silver glimmer catches his eye and amongst the flowers, he spots a unicorn fowl. He approaches it with quiet but steady footsteps. Although wild unicorns are rather shy, this one is comfortable with Beomgyu. He befriended it during his second year, when he caught it munching on his snacks during his solitary picnic. That is also how he came up with its name - Cookie.

Beomgyu tried not to trample over the flowers as he crouches next to Cookie. With faint birdsong in the background, he recounts how fifth year has been so far.

“Fifth year’s ok,” he says as he gently runs his hand through the unicorn's mane. “Although teachers are putting more pressure on us, now that it’s OWL year.”

“How have you been?” He continues. “It’s been a while.”

Cookie nuzzles him in response and Beomgyu smiles. It is relaxing and therapeutic, to communicate with animals in the sunny weather. The open air smells pleasant and floral as bees and insects buzz around him.

Suddenly, the unicorn pulls away and gallops into the deeper part of the forest. Beomgyu is confused until he hears someone speak behind him.

_“Amaryllis flowers are meant to be given to someone you find incredibly beautiful.”_

He jumps in alarm and spins around. 

When he sees who just spoke, the first thought that comes into his mind is: _pretty_. 

In front of him is a boy in a Ravenclaw robe, looking about his age, pointing at the red and white flowers next to Beomgyu. Beomgyu turns his head from side to side to see if he is talking to someone else. 

After finding it’s just the plants, the cute Ravenclaw boy and himself, squatting awkwardly amongst overgrown flora, he replies with a timid “hi”. 

As an afterthought he adds, “good to know''.

The boy grins in an easy manner. “Are you my soulmate? Sorry I have to ask, my soulmark just says ‘hi’.”

Beomgyu’s heart freezes as his soulmark tingles. He’s overly sensitive of the surroundings: the pleasant weather, the blooming flowers, the extremely handsome boy and it all seems so romantic, so perfect, so much like destiny. 

_It’s a lie,_ his mind supplies, _everything foolishly beautiful is deceitful. Don’t let ur guard down._

So rather than nodding, he shook his head and said, “I’m sorry.”

Beomgyu wants to pretend he can’t see the disappointment in the boy’s large eyes. His smile never drops, though. “It’s not your fault. I’ll see you around?” With that he turns, leaving the Gryffindor alone once again.

Beomgyu watches him jog back to his big group of friends as Soobin appears by his side. 

“I knew you’d be here.” 

He doesn’t bother turning around as his eyes linger on the boy. “Hyung, who’s that?” 

Soobin follows his gaze. “That’s Ravenclaw seeker, Kang Taehyun.”

“Taehyunie is the best seeker I know,” another voice chimes in. Beomgyu swivels around in surprise for a second time today. He hadn’t noticed that there was another boy next to his friend.

Beomgyu blinks at him, confused. “And who’s _this_?”

Soobin opens his mouth, but the boy interrupts him. “I’m Huening Kai,” he introduces himself happily, “Fourth year - same as Taehyun.” 

Wanting to know more about Kang Taehyun - his _soulmate_ \- Beomgyu asks, “is he nice?”

“Oh, he’s the nicest. And very handsome. I think every single girl’s had a crush on him at some point.”

Beomgyu nods, content with the knowledge that Taehyun, his soulmate, doesn’t sound like a complete asshole.

“Anyway, enough about Taehyun, we know everyone's in love with him. Let’s go Beomgyu-hyung, I’m hungry.” Huening Kai grabs him by the wrist and marches him toward the Great Hall, where the smell of a delicious feast is wafting through.

Beomgyu looks at Soobin. “How does this kid know my name?” He whispers.

“We’re Hufflepuffs,” Soobin smiles. “We’re _people-people_ ”

Beomgyu glances back at open field, where Kang Taehyun is looking at home in a big crowd of people.

_Every single girl’s had a crush on him at some point._

_We know everyone’s in love with him._

Beomgyu lifts his guard up a bit higher. The last thing he needs is for his soulmate to be a player.

  
  


——

_The meeting of two soulmates is always very magical. Probably not to the extent where fireworks explode like what stories seem to suggest, but still extremely extraordinary._

_Maybe someday, you’ll be walking down the street, head bent when you meet your soulmate. Maybe you won’t realise you’ve found your soulmate until later, when you replay the conversation and spend the next days tracking down and chasing them. Or maybe, your soulmate is someone you have seen everyday but have never spoken to._

_There will be times where soulmates will be so aggravatingly_ close _to meeting, only to miss by a few seconds._

_Sooner or later they will meet again, drawn to each other like magnets._

_Two lost voyagers that will always find their way back to each other._

———

  
  
  


Beomgyu has never been to a Hogwarts quidditch match, not even in his first year. He doesn’t like the big crowds or loud cheers. Most of the time, he prefers the company of animals and creatures to humans, so he doesn’t even know what led him here. He feels disorientated with everyone around him cheering and clapping excitedly.

He had been doing his transfiguration homework when he suddenly had the urge to go to the quidditch pitch. It’s a Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw match and as the keeper for Hufflepuff, Soobin had been talking about it excitedly at breakfast.

(Beomgyu refuses to believe it has anything to do with finding out about someone who just happens to be the Ravenclaw seeker).

By the time he reaches the pitch, the match is already over. Everyone is crowding over the two teams, offering words of praise and congratulations. He sticks out from them, standing frozen on the grass, unsure where to go

Just as he is wondering where his friend is, Soobin approaches him. Droplets drip down from his dark hair, still wet after his shower.

“What were you doing here? You never watch quidditch matches.”

Beomgyu pouts. “Can’t I come and cheer for a friend?”

“Of course, I'm glad you came.” He smiles as he pats Beomgyu’s shoulder. “We lost though.”

Huening Kai appears at their side. “Soobin-hyung did well as keeper though. Too bad Ravenclaw's been such a formidable opponent ever since Taehyunie joined their team.”

Beomgyu’s soulmark tingles at the mention of that name. “Is he that good?”

“Yeah, he’s awesome. Loads of big teams have their eye on him, apparently.” 

As they walk away from the crowd, Beomgyu sees the Ravenclaws crowded together in celebration. In the centre of it all, as if he’s the dazzling sun, is Taehyun.

  
  


——-

_Soulmates are a team who possess an unexplainable, deep connection. Their ability to read and communicate is close to a vague, more abstract form of telepathy._

_However, the nonverbal communication between soulmates can’t stop fights and arguments._

_This cannot be viewed as a bad thing, since facing hardships together will only make their relationship stronger._

———-

  
  


“Hyung, can you pass that book?” Beomgyu glances up to find Taehyun staring at him expectantly.

“Sure.” 

Somehow, somewhere in the past few months Taehyun became part of their friendship group. Taehyun is classmates with Huening Kai, who became close to Soobin. 

So now, here they all are. The four of them chilling around a table in the Hufflepuff common room.

As it turns out, Taehyun is not only ridiculously good-looking and a star quidditch player, but _also_ the smartest in his year. _How can someone be that perfect?_ Beomgyu isn’t sure whether he should be jealous or awe-struck.

Now he’s sitting opposite to Beomgyu. If he sticks his foot out, they would be touching under the table.

“The current Hufflepuff quidditch captain is in his last year, so he’s choosing who’ll take his position when he leaves.” Soobin tells them.

“He has to pick you,” Taehyun exclaims. “You’re talented, and you’ll be the oldest after he’s gone.”

Soobin sighs. “He says he’s hesitant to make me captain because he’s scared I’ll be too much of a pushover.”

“He’s not wrong,” Huening Kai chips in.

“Hey! I can be fierce if I want.” The other three give him a look that says, _seriously_?

“No,” Taehyun contradicts him, “you’ll try to be fierce to someone and when you realise what you’ve just done-“

“-you’ll squeak and apologise,” Beomgyu continues, “before running away like a shy bunny rabbit.”

“Your face will definitely be red from embarrassment.” Huening Kai concludes.

“Why are you all ganging up on me?”

“Because you know it’s true,” they chorus.

Beomgyu reaches across the table to high five Taehyun. Their gazes meet and Beomgyu notices the way the corner of his eyes crinkle when he smiles. 

Something blooms in his heart for the first time. 

  
  


——

_‘Beomgyu-hyung, can I ask you a question?’_

_‘Shoot.’_

_‘Why are you so closed off around most people? I used to think that you were just introverted, but now that we’re closer, you’re actually really outgoing and talkative.’_

_Beomgyu laughs. ‘Is this your way of telling me that I don’t have a social life?’_

_‘No, it’s not that! It’s just… you’re actually really kind, easygoing and loud, yet most people don’t know that.’_

_‘Not everyone can be as popular as you, Taehyunie.’_

_A comfortable silence falls over them as Beomgyu ponders why he started to build up his wall from blocks of ice, so high that only few people can get past._

_He speaks up eventually. ‘I guess… I just don’t want to be hurt. The more people you let in, the bigger the chance that someone might betray you.’_

_Taehyun leans forward as he says his next words earnestly. ‘Hyung, I promise I will never cause you pain.’ He holds up his hand._

_Beomgyu stares at him as he curls his pinky finger with Taehyun’s. The Ravenclaw holds his gaze with sincerity._

_He doesn’t believe it’s possible to keep promises like this, but nonetheless he appreciates the thought._

——-

  
  


“Where’s Huening Kai?” Beomgyu asks when he reaches the empty seat next to Soobin. He has to shout to be heard over the din of the audience.

“Over there,” Soobin points vaguely to where the professors are. “He’s the commentator.”

Watching a quidditch match is just as chaotic as Beomgyu suspected. The match hasn’t even started, but the crowd is already rumbling with excitement. Many are holding signs supporting their house or a specific player. 

Beomgyu almost snorts at the ridiculous amount of Taehyun supporters. Half of them aren’t even Ravenclaw.

He glimpses down at the two teams of red and blue warming up on the pitch. “So who are we cheering for?”

“I'm cheering for Ravenclaw because of Taehyun, but I guess you are going to want to cheer for Gryffindor. You’re a lion as well.”

Beomgyu eyes the Gryffindor team, then looks at Taehyun on the other side of the pitch. The dark blue of his quidditch kit is really flattering on him. “Nah, I think I’ll cheer for Ravenclaw with you.”

“How traitorous,” Soobin gasps, overdramatising. “All these years of not going to quidditch matches has made you lose your house pride.”

“What house pride?” Beomgyu deadpans. “Hyung, I'm literally sitting here with you Hufflepuffs right now.”

The blow of the whistle cuts across the pitch. Huening Kai’s voice is amplified above the chatter of the audience. “And it has commenced! Looks like we can _re-lion_ gryffindor to give us a good game.”

Soobin groans quietly. His expression is stuck between cringing and wincing. “Huening Kai has been obsessed with puns lately.”

“I'm sure we all agree that Ravenclaw’s performance in the last match _blue_ us away.” 

Silently, Beomgyu decides that the puns are actually quite decent, despite what the elder next to him thinks.

Suddenly, the atmosphere changes and the audience is on the edge of their seat in tension. Beomgyu notices the look of utter determination on Taehyun’s face and his breath hitches. Of course Taehyun was handsome before, but now, with his hair clinging to his forehead from sweat and wide eyes blazing with intensity, he looks insanely _fit_. 

Beomgyu observes how his forearm muscles are tense from his strong grip on his broomstick. He feels a blush rise from his neck and unconsciously fans his face. For a delirious moment, he has a ridiculous urge to join the Taehyun fanclub in screaming. 

Taehyun leans forwards. Abruptly, he dives down.

“Has the snitch been spotted? There goes Kang Taehyun, flying at a speed that should be _ill-eagle_.”

Beomgyu digs his fingernails into his palm in anticipation. While he doesn’t regret not watching quidditch matches before, he’s definitely glad he showed up to this one. 

Taehyun’s arm stretches forwards and his fingers close around the golden snitch. 

The crowd explodes. Everyone stands up, roaring and cheering. Taehyun does a happy loop-the-loop before landing softly back to the ground.

“Within 5 minutes, the snitch was caught! The final score is 150-0 to Ravenclaw. That final spiral dive was pretty _roar-some_.”

Beomgyu sits there, dazed, as the sea of people flow past him. He feels Soobin nudge him. 

“Come on, let’s go congratulate Taehyun.”

Taehyun is the star of the match, but they manage to squeeze past the dense crowd surrounding the Ravenclaw team. Soobin keeps apologising to whoever he bumps into.

“You did so well! You might have even set a record.” Soobin tells Taehyun when they reach him, smiling proudly.

“Thanks hyung.”

Beomgyu leaps onto him and envelopes him in a hug, burying his head into the crook of his neck. “You were amazing,” he murmurs.

“Beomgyu, I'm sweaty.” Taehyun laughs. He tries to shake him off gently.

Beomgyu just hugs him tighter, not wanting to let go.

  
  


———-

_‘Why are we here?’_

_‘I wanted to show you something.’ Taehyun hands Beomgyu a telescope. ‘Look up.’_

_Beomgyu follows his gaze. ‘The night sky’s so pretty. I don’t know any constellations though, I dropped Astrology in third year.’_

_Taehyun points directly above them. ‘That’s Ursa Minor, the little bear.’_

_‘Then it’s me! I’m a cute bear.’_

_‘I’m not so sure about the cute part…’_

_‘Yah!’ Beomgyu whacks his arm, but he only receives a chuckle in response._

_‘Anyway, do you see the bright star there? That’s the North Star.’_

_‘It’s very sparkly.’_

_‘It’s position is pretty constant, since it’s practically in line with the North Pole. This means that all the other stars revolve around it.’_

_Beomgyu likes the sound of that, having a steadiness in a sky of uncertainties._

_‘You’re the bear, right?’ Taehyun continues. ‘You guide people when they are lost. You help bring people back home.’_

_He doesn’t believe what Taehyun said about him, but at least the analogy sounds artsy. He smiles as he suppresses a yawn._

_‘Tell me other stories.’_

_He drifts off, hearing the stories of Orion the Hunter and Cygnus the Swan. He curls his body into Taehyun, resting his head on his shoulder._

_His guard is dropping as he subconsciously clings on to Taehyun in his sleep, yet he’s never felt so safe, so at home._

_For him, Taehyun becomes the centre that all the brightest stars spin around. The path home when he feels lost and helpless._

_For him, Taehyun becomes his North Star._

————

  
  
  


Beomgyu groans loudly as he snaps the book shut. “I give up, this paragraph about the confusing concoction is _literally_ confusing me. I've reread it three times and it still makes no sense.”

“It's not that hard,” Taehyun comments offhandedly. He doesn’t glance up from his parchment, where he's already written seven pages. The four of them are all studying in the library, which is mainly filled with seventh and fifth years revising.

Beomgyu rolls his eyes. “Imagine being _smart_. It’s ok, I'll just fail my potions OWL. I don’t care.” 

“But if you fail badly, you might have to retake the course. At least if you pass this year, you can drop it for your NEWTs.” Soobin says, making Beomgyu pout.

Taehyun raises his head. “I can tutor you,” he offers. 

“Yes please, and then I can finally forget all about potions. It’s not like I want to be a potions master when I’m older.” 

Beomgyu smiles gratefully at him and ruffles his fluffy hair in fondness. Recently, Taehyun has begun curling his hair and it suits him a lot, in Beomgyu’s opinion. The younger pulls away, grumbling about his hair being messed up. 

“What does everyone want to be when they're older anyway.” Huening Kai asks, following Beomgyu’s lead by abandoning his work. 

“I might carry on with quidditch,” Taehyun says, “but I also want to be a professor.”

“Being a quidditch player sounds cool,” Soobin agrees, “or a chef could be fun.” He pauses, before remembering, “oh, and I want to meet my soulmate.” 

“You're such a romantic,” Huening Kai teases.

Beomgyu adds, “who knows, maybe you've already met them.”

“I think that it’s unfair that _you’re so cute you’re definitely a keeper_ is kind of hard to miss.”

“At least it’s not like half the school could be your soulmate,” Taehyun sighs, putting down his quill.

Soobin raises his eyebrows in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“You don't know?” He pushes back his sleeves, exposing where the word _hi_ etched on the inside of his wrist. Even though he knows what he said to him, this is the first time Beomgyu has actually seen it. He wonders whether there’s a meaning behind the daffodil yellow.

Soobin cocks his head as he stares at the mark thoughtfully. “That's why you said _‘did you know that rabbits can rotate their ears by 180 degrees_ ’ the first time you met me. You need it to be unique.”

“I want my soulmate’s mark to be meaningful,” Taehyun says simply.

“By spewing random facts at people?” Huening Kai questions doubtfully. “What did you say to me?” 

“Probably about how much of a brat you looked.” He smirks at Huening Kai’s indignant expression. “ And to Beomgyu-hyung, it was something about amaryllis flowers.” 

But Taehyun didn’t have to remind him. Beomgyu already knows the words by memory. He could recite them since he started to read; he notices them everyday when he gets out the shower. He sees it in his reflection, crossed directly over his heart.

_Amaryllis flowers are meant to be given to someone you find incredibly beautiful._

Pretty words from a pretty boy. 

  
  


———-

_Beomgyu jerks awake from his sleep. It’s still dark, but moonlight seeps through the gaps._

_Silently, he gets up and pushes apart the ruby red curtains. He wants to see the magnificent moon. Taehyun had said that it'll be full tonight._

_It hangs low from the sky, as round as a golden plate. Underneath it, Beomgyu spots two shadowy figures._

_His heart leaps in recognition. One of them is Taehyun, looking like an angel with his hair catching the moonlight like a halo._

_The other person is a girl he hasn’t seen before, probably in Taehyun’s year. She’s cute, small and petite with shoulder length hair. They seem close. Something about that makes his gut twist sourly._

_Her hand lingers on his arm, gentle and intimate. He clenches his fist._

_Unable to watch any longer, he snaps the curtains shut._

_He tosses and turns in his bed, having difficulty falling asleep again._

———-

  
  
  


“I still don’t get how you managed to get the professor to let us use the potions classroom,” Beomgyu remarks as he follows Taehyun into the dark room. 

“She likes me.”

“You're just so charming,” Beomgyu drawls sarcastically.

“I actually listen to her in lessons,” Taehyun says with a pointed look. 

Beomgyu pretends that wasn’t directed at him. 

“Anyway, which potion are we studying today?”

It’s been four months since Taehyun has offered to tutor Beomgyu, and the exams are now looming over the minds of the students like a black cloud. The two meet every Thursday in the classroom, studying a different potion each time. 

The extra lessons are magically working. The potions professor seems to have discovered a newfound hope in Beomgyu and one miraculous time, she even praised him for his knowledge on Felix Felicis.

Taehyun takes out a small glass vial from his robes. “Do you recognise this?”

Beomgyu stares cluelessly at the lilac potion with an iridescent sheen. _When in doubt, go with sleeping draught._ “Um, is it a sleeping draught?” He guesses. 

“No.” He unscrews the lid and hands it to Beomgyu. “What does it smell like to you?”

Beomgyu lifts the vial up to his nose. “Cookies, grass and-” he pauses to sniff again, “something flowery.”

“Flowers?”

“Not sure what kind, but it smells familiar.” Beomgyu shrugs. “And I honestly have no clue what potion this is.”

Taehyun begins to dump a bunch of ingredients out onto the table. “It’s Amortentia.”

“The love potion?”

“The strongest there is. The smell of Amortentia varies for everyone who smells it, as it reminds them of the things they love most.” Taehyun explains.

They brew the potion from scratch. Beomgyu stirs as Taehyun stands close to him, breathing down his neck to instruct him on what to do next. Beomgyu’s face is warm despite the draughty classroom.

Even though he hates potions, he actually looks forward to Thursdays. He enjoys the time spent with Taehyun.

Only after they have sat down to learn the theory, with the whole room infused with the calming, dreamy scent of Amortentia, the subconscious part of Beomgyu recognises what the last thing smells of.

_Amortentia reminds them of the things they love most._

Now that he knows what it is, the scent is almost overpowering. The smell of the amaryllis flower. The words over his heart twinge, almost like a burn. 

That’s the problem with building his walls from ice. No matter how tall or thick or strong, it’ll eventually be melted by fire. It’s impossible to run away forever, because eventually everything will catch up to him. 

It hits him like a ton of bricks, and he realises,

_He is in love with Taehyun._

  
  


———-

_‘Ugh, I’m going to fail.’_

_‘Shut up, you’re not going to fail.’_

_‘You’re overestimating me.’_

_‘No, you’re_ underestimating _my tutoring skills. Frankly, I’m kinda offended.’_

_Beomgyu pouts. ‘I hate potions and potions hates me.’_

_‘Concentrate,’ Taehyun says fiercely. ‘No matter what, I won’t let you fail.’_

————-

  
  
  


Beomgyu spends the rest of the week pondering. Time passes in a blur as feels conflicted on what to do. 

_Should he tell Taehyun that they are soulmates?_

_What if he gets annoyed that Beomgyu lied to him?_

_What if Taehyun doesn’t love him back?_

_What if he gets_ _hurt_ _?_

“Beomgyu-hyung?” He blinks to find a concerned Huening Kai staring at him. “Are you ok?”

He nods slowly. “Yeah, I was just thinking.”

“Beomgyu thinking for once? We need to remember this rare, unheard of occasion.” Taehyun teases him cheekily.

“Yah, I'm older than you.”

“But let's face it, Taehyun is more mature than you.” Soobin inputs.

Beomgyu crosses his arms stubbornly, even though part of him knows it’s probably true.

“There’s no proof.”

“There is. He’s sensible, he’s smart-”

“Are you saying that I’m not smart? I’m offended.”

“-and he actually enjoys reading books.” Soobin continues, ignoring him. “I’d bet 5 galleons that he’ll be the first out of the four of us to meet his soulmate.”

Beomgyu wonders whether he should reveal to Soobin that he’s actually Taehyun’s soulmate at that point, but he isn’t that much of an inconsiderate prick. He knows it’s right to confess to Taehyun in private, not impulsively just to prove someone wrong. 

“I'm with Soobin-hyung on this one,” Huening Kai agrees.

“I disagree.” Even though Bromgyu isn’t the closest with those in his house, it is still his identity. Apart from being brave, Gryffindors are also known to be very prideful. The lion in Beomgyu is unwilling to back down from this one. “If Taehyun doesn’t meet his soulmate before me, you two owe me 10 galleons.”

They do a three-way handshake. “It’s a deal.” 

Beomgyu imagines their annoyed faces in the future. Since he _is_ Taehyun’s soulmate, Taehyun technically doesn’t meet his soulmate _before_ him. 

Beomgyu feels content at the thought of gaining ten galleons. He didn’t expect Taehyun, who was rather silent during the exchange, to disrupt his good mood.

“Guys, I'm in love with someone.” Taehyun confesses out of nowhere.

“Is it your-“ Soobin asks in excitement.

He shakes his head. “They’re _definitely_ not my soulmate.” 

“I’d say just go for it,” Huening Kai shrugs.

“Yeah,” Soobin agrees. “It’s the 21st century. Many people experiment before they meet their soulmate.” 

Beomgyu swallows down the bitter lump in his throat. “Yeah,” he echoes hoarsely.

He stands up abruptly. “I just remembered that I haven't finished my transfiguration homework.”

He leaves before they could say anything. He tries so hard to suppress the tears, he misses the worried look Taehyun gives him

Beomgyu can’t remember the rest of the afternoon. All he recalls is thinking how _Taehyun is in love with someone._

It repeats in his head.

_Taehyun is in love with someone_ **_else_ ** _._

_Taehyun is in love with someone who’s_ **_definitely_ ** _not his soulmate._

_Taehyun is in love with someone and_ **_it’s not_ ** _**him** ,_ **_its not_ ** _**him** , _ **_its not him._ **

He’s unsure whether it’s his soulmark or his heart that throbs.

  
  
  


———

_The most likely theory for soulmate bonds is the red thread and it will be able to twist and stretch regardless of the distance between them. The two people are joined together forever, walking as two halves until they meet._

_This also can explain the unusual cases of the breaking of the bond. When a pair of soulmates are separated metaphorically, their soulmark - the first words they say to each other - will blacken and ache like a burn, before both the words and the hurt gradually fading away._

_The process of losing a soulmate is said to be one of the worst experiences for wizards, along with certain unforgivable curses, as a cure has not yet been found to help ease the pain. Apart from the constant burning feeling where the soulmark is, there are also symptoms including fainting, heart attacks, vomiting, migraines and melancholia._

_These symptoms are always worse for the one left behind, rather than the one who actually broke the bond._

_Examples of the causes for broken bonds: betrayal and deceit, abuse, manipulation, emotional detachment. However, snapped red threads are extremely rare._

——-

  
  
  


“Good luck on your potions OWL, I know you will do well.”

“Thanks.” 

Taehyun hesitates. “Hey hyung, do you want to go to Hogsmead together this weekend?”

“Sorry, I have more revision I need to do.” Beomgyu shrugs. “I’m going to be late for my potions OWL.” 

He leaves behind a confused Taehyun, standing in the middle of the hallway with a hurt expression on his face.

Having exams means that he has an excuse to ignore people. Beomgyu’s grateful for it. He’s spent the past few days pushing away his friends, specifically Taehyun. It hurts to look at him, knowing that he loves someone else. 

Beomgyu blames himself for falling in love in the first place. He’s spent years warning himself, yet he still failed, still fell like a fool nonetheless.

But then again, maybe he was doomed the moment Kang Taehyun entered the equation. 

Avoiding Taehyun is easier said than done. Somehow, the younger always manages to seek out Beomgyu. At least he respects Beomgyu when he tells him that he needs to revise, though.

The Great Hall hums in tension as the fifth years enter. They all exchange looks with one another, shivering with anticipation for their first OWL. Silent ‘good luck’s are mouthed across the room.

Beomgyu must be more nervous than he thought as his heart pounds rapidly.

“You may start.” 

He reads the first question. It’s about the Polyjuice Potion. He smiles as he remembers Taehyun patiently explaining the difference between lacewing flies and household flies. 

He feels confident, despite the small headache that seems to be coming on. Maybe he hasn’t slept enough with all his revising.

He carries on racing through the paper. It isn’t too difficult. The headache has worsened to a relentless throbbing and he struggles to focus as he tries to read through his answers. 

By the time they are let out, Beomgyu thinks that he must be ill. On top of his headache, his soulmark is also burning.

“How did you find it?” Soobin asks.

“Alright, how ‘bout you?”

“Yeah, it was fine.” 

They didn’t expect to find Huening Kai outside, waiting for them. He wear an uncharacteristically solemn expression. It doesn’t suit him.

“What are you doing? Aren’t you meant to be in lessons?”

“What a rebel.”

Huening Kai isn’t in the mood for teasing. “Go to the hospital wing,” he says with urgency. “It’s Taehyun.

Beomgyu freezes, unable to process those words. When it finally clicks, he sprints down the corridor, the other two chasing him at his heels. None of them cared about the ‘no running in corridors’ rule.

His feet bang against the floorboards in a rapid but steady rhythm.

_Thump, thump, thump._

_It’s Taehyun_

_Thump, thumps, thump._

His stomach lurches with dread. He feels sick.

_Thump, thump, thump._

_No, not Taehyun,_ he prays. _Please, no._

  
  
  


——

“ _Eomma? I’m back.” A young Beomgyu called out._

_The house was strangely quiet. The windows were shut and curtains drawn. The lack of sunlight drew out long shadows. He tiptoed around, wondering where his mum is._

_He found her huddled in a corner, shaking._

_“Are you ok?”_

_“He left...” Her voice was hoarse, barely above a whisper. “Beomgyu, he left us.”_

_And that Christmas of his first Hogwarts year was spent with his heart breaking. He could only watch his mum isolate herself, shutting herself out from the rest of the world. From Beomgyu._

_He was witness to the episodes of pain, holding her head in her hands as she screams for Beomgyu to leave. She didn’t want him seeing such things._

_The other times, there were moments where she just snaps out of it. Her eyes become glass and empty. Her voice hollow. Those were the scariest for Beomgyu, because it’s as if her soul has left her body. He was always afraid that she wouldn’t come._

_Her soulmark, once beautiful, burned black and then fades, like smoke and ashes._

_She never lets him look at it anymore, but he knows what it said._

This rose is nothing compared to you

_Beomgyu spent the next days, weeks, months trying to piece things together, unwilling to mention the topic to his mum. He stepped cautiously, He didn’t want to accidentally unlock the pain she’s hidden away._

_From the little he had gathered, his father had an affair with some girl nearly half his age. His mum found out and confronted him. They argued and fought. By the next morning, his father was gone. He took only his wand._

_There’s a bag of all his stuff stored in the loft. Nothing has been thrown away or burnt. His mum claims it’s because they can auction it off for money. Beomgyu knows the truth: deep down, she’s waiting, hoping foolishly for him to come back. Despite all the pain and betrayal, still can’t let go of her soulmate_

_Beomgyu decided that being hurt wasn’t worth the joy. The universe loves pairing opposites together: sun and moon, north and south, life and death. It’s only natural for happiness to come hand in hand with unpreventable pain._

_He saw the suffering caused alluring words on his mum's arm and swore to never trust something so seemingly beautiful._

_Beomgyu began to resent his soulmark and everything it represented._

——

  
  


“He fainted in the middle of DADA.” 

The nurse fills them in as the three of them catch their breath. They ran a long way, unable to stop until they have reached the hospital wing. His headache is gone

“It’s his soul bond. He already seems better though,” she explains. “I gave him a sleeping draught, but he’ll recover with no damage done. It’s a good thing his soulmark is only on his wrist.”

Taehyun fills one of the hospital beds, curled up like a cat. His expression is relaxed and peaceful. Beomgyu breaths in relief. 

“When will he wake up?” He asks.

“In about 10 minutes, but he might fall back asleep. The effects of the potion are quite long term.”

Before Soobin or Huening Kai could question what he’s doing, Beomgyu is running again. He sprints until he reaches the Forbidden Forest and carefully picks a flower.

By the time he returns, making sure to not crumple the delicate flower in his hand, Huening Kai already has to return to lessons.

“I need to go too, I have prefect duty,” Soobin informs Beomgyu. “Tell Taehyun to rest well and get better soon, if he wakes up.”

He wraps a comforting arm around Beomgyu and leaves.

  
  


Beomgyu sits down next to the bed. He stares at Taehyun’s sleeping form pensively. He finds it impossible that he did this. He’s always so scared of being left behind, he didn’t believe that he could be the one who broke someone else’s bond. He digs his fingernails into his palms, making sure it hurts. He curses himself for his stupidity and selfishness.

Taehyun stirs. “Beomgyu…” he mumbles. He looks at him with half lidded eyes, still hazy from sleep.

Beomgyu holds out the flower. 

_“Amaryllis flowers are meant to be given to someone you find incredibly beautiful,_ _but more importantly someone who you value beyond their beauty.”_

Taehyun’s eyes widen in recognition, before his eyelids droop again. 

Beomgyu sets the flower by table, next to all the other flowers and gifts. He caresses his hair soothingly until he falls back into a peaceful slumber.

_I’m sorry,_ Beomgyu whispers, knowing the other won’t hear him.

The nurse approaches him quietly. “You should let him rest. He’ll be fine here.”

Beomgyu nods obediently and leaves without another word.

  
  


_——-_

_There are different stories for Cygnus, but one version depict that it is the Greek hero Orpheus._

_Orpheus is known for his singing. He ventured to the land of the dead to bring his love back to life, charming people with his music. His music and grief even moved Hades, the god of the underworld, that Orpheus was allowed to take his love back to the world of light._

_But on one condition: upon leaving the land of death, neither are allowed to look back. The couple climbed up toward the opening into the land of the living, and Orpheus, seeing the Sun again, turned back to share his delight with his lover._

_In that moment, she disappeared._

_——-_

A week later, Taehyun is let out of the hospital wing. He still has to visit there everyday after lessons for another week, just in case. But the nurse is convinced that he will be fine. 

Beomgyu has been visiting him everyday, but neither of them dared to veer their conversation into deeper topics. It’s normally how _the weather’s nice outside, OWLs aren’t that bad, staying in bed is boring._ Beomgyu doesn’t know if he’s imagining the awkwardness.

Word spreads quickly, and by the end of his stay, Taehyun has received a momentous amount of gifts from well-wishers. Of course there are rumours, bu no one knows why he’s in the hospital wing apart from Soobin, Beomgyu, Huening Kai and the nurse.

Yesterday Beomgyu noticed that Taehyun didn’t care much for the presents, many things are still wrapped up and big bouquets abandoned to the side. But he did see the amaryllis flower in a glass of water by his bedside.

Earlier, he had sent him a note by owl. Now he paces the room nervously, unsure if he’s ready to do this yet.

_There’s something we need to talk about. Meet me in the Gryffindor dorm after you’ve had dinner. The password is cauldron cakes._

Apart from Beomgyu the dorm is empty since the others are all in the Great Hall. When Taehyun shows up, for a moment he almost forgets about his problems. Outside the hospital bed, Taehyun looks like he’s bursting with life and energy. His presence is magnetic. 

The Ravenclaw hovers uncertainly at the door. “How are you?” Beomgyu queries. “Come in.”

“I’m fine. What did you want to talk about?”

Rather than answering, Beomgyu starts to unbutton his shirt. Taehyun squeaks in total surprise.

“Beomgyu-hyung…” he stutters, face on fire.

It only just registered in his mind, what this must look like from Taehyun’s point of view. He blushes in embarrassment. “No, I need to show you this.” 

After the first four buttons are undone, his soulmark is exposed. He bites his lips as Taehyun reads it, unsure of the reaction.

Taehyun’s eyes widen in shock. “You’re my soulmate,” he breathes.

Beomgyu nods, unable to meet his eyes.

“W-why didn’t you say anything?” He can hear the hurt and confusion in his voice and Beomgyu’s eyes begin to prickle with tears.

“I didn’t want to get hurt.” His voice breaks. “My mum's bond broke and I saw how much it hurt. I didn’t think that I would almost break yours.” Taehyun reaches out and wraps his arms around him as he cries into the crook of his neck. “I was so stupid.”

Taehyun pats him like a wounded animal and runs his hands through his blonde hair.

“I can’t believe I almost became the same bastard as my dad.”

“No, you’re not. You’re kind, you’re funny. Even the animals love you.”

The tears continue to spill as torrents of truth come out. “But the one person I want to love me back, so should love me, doesn’t love me back the way I want them to. I guess you just can’t avoid the suffering love causes.”

The hand froze in his hair freezes. “What do you mean?”

“You’re my soulmate, we should love each other romantically. But you said yourself that you’re in love with someone who’s not your soulmate.” 

Beomgyu chokes in surprise when Taehyun whacks him on the arm. “ _Merlin_ , You can be so dense sometimes. At the time, I didn't _know_ that you were my soulmate. I love _you.”_

“Really? You don’t have to say that because you feel obligated to, just to make me feel better or because you found out we’re soulmates. It’s ok, I’ll get over it. It’s my fault that I almost ruined…” Beomgyu rambles on.

Taehyun sighs in exasperation, before cupping the blonde's face in his hands. He leans in, so his lips are just hovering over Beomgyu’s.

“You don’t know how many nights I spent crying over the fact you weren’t my soulmate,” he whispers. Beomgyu’s heart rate speeds up as he feels his breath fan against his lips and he closes his eyes in anticipation.

The kiss isn’t like in stories, where everything fades away or where angels start singing. Instead, it’s as if his senses are heightened. He feels Taehyun smile against his lips. 

It isn't a fairytale - it’s real and grounding. For Beomgyu, it’s perfect.

He feels complete, like he’s found the part he never knew was missing in the first place.

Hours later, Taehyun is still there. Beomgyu has his head in his lap and Taehyun caresses him soothingly. They stay like that in a calm, peaceful tranquility.

——

_‘You’re soulmates?’_

_‘Yeah, I guess.’_

_‘Why now? You’ve known each other for nearly a year.’_

_‘Ask Beomgyu,’ Taehyun shrugs._

_They turn to him expectantly._

_‘It’s a long story,‘ Beomgyu sighs. ‘I don’t think either of us are bothered to explain.’_

  
  


——

Platform 9 ¾ is bustling with students who are eager to go home for the summer holiday. Beomgyu holds onto Taehyun’s hand as he scans for his mum.

They had played a feisty game of exploding snap on the journey back. Or more like Taehyun and Huening Kai were aggressively shouting at each other over who was faster, while Soobin attempted to act as a mediator. Beomgyu watched them, thinking how much he will miss these idiots during the holidays. Obviously, they will find time to meet up together, but it’s still different to seeing them every day. 

He really has changed a lot.

“I wrote to my mum,” Beomgyu tells Taehyun. “She says that you can stay over during the holidays.”

“You know when they talk about separation causing soulmate bonds to break, they mean it in the metaphorical sense about blocking them out emotionally, not physically.”

“Yeah, but I still want to be close to you, smart-ass.”

Taehyun spots his family, and Beomgyu reluctantly lets go of his hand. 

They hug for a final time. Beomgyu breathes in the sweet smell of Taehyun’s hair, trying to memorise the scent. In the holiday, he’ll get Taehyun to send him some of his shampoo.

Eventually, Beomgyu steps back. His arms feel empty, like leaving part of himself behind.

“We’ll write,” Taehyun reassures him. “And we can go out.”

“Like a date?”

“If you want it to be one.” 

Beomgyu’s eyes light up. “We can go to Disneyland!” He exclaims, making Taehyun laugh. 

  
  


——-

  
  


_‘Who was that girl?’_

_‘What girl?’_

_‘Quite short. Dark hair, shoulder length…’ Beomgyu trails off._

_‘That’s my_ sister.’

_‘Oh.’_

_‘Why,’ Taehyun grins, ‘were you jealous?’_

_‘Of course not.’ Beomgyu denies stubbornly. ‘I should have known that you two were related since you’re both so short.’_

_‘Excuse me, I’m the same height as you!’_

_‘Dream on.’_

——-

  
  


The younger two watch Soobin and Beomgyu tear open the thick envelopes nervously. Their exam results have finally arrived through the post, and they made a deal to open them when they are all together. The four of them crowd over a table in the ice cream parlour.

“Open it, open it,” Huening Kai chants loudly, oblivious to the glares from the other customers.

There’s a moment of suspense as the two fifth/sixth years take the results out. Their eyes scan the paper, absorbing and processing the letter. 

Beomgyu’s eyes widen in surprise at the ‘E’ printed in bold next to ‘Potions’.

“Guess who managed to pass Potions?” He grins widely.

“Soobin-hyung?” Huening Kai blinks innocently.

Beomgyu glares at him. “No, I meant me, pabo-yah.”

“And who’s the genius who tutored you?” Taehyun attempts to high five him, but Beomgyu goes straight for hugging him, almost suffocating him in his embrace.

“Thank you so much.” He grazes his nose against Taehyun, before dropping a small kiss on his cheek. His face flushes a soft pink.

Soobin watches the exchange and sighs. “They’re so sweet and domestic, it’s making my teeth rot.”

Still clinging onto his soulmate, Beomgyu sticks out his tongue. “You’re just jealous you haven’t found your soulmate yet.”

“Way to rub salt into a wound.”

Huening Kai interrupts them. “Did you two pass all your subjects?” 

“Yeah,” they both answer. 

“That’s good.” Taehyun and Huening Kai cheer. “Now let’s go buy ice cream.”

“You two should get us ice cream,” Beomgyu says, keeping his arm around Taehyun.

“No. Go get your own ice cream.”

Beomgyu smirks slyly. “But you owe me 10 galleons, remember? Taehyunie didn’t meet his soulmate before all of us because I found my soulmate at the same time as him.”

“But _you_ are his soulmate. That’s not fair.” 

“A bet’s a bet. Three scopes is about 5 galleons.”

“Fine.” The two Hufflepuffs huff as they leave to join the queue. 

Beomgyu calls after them, “I want a flake as well!”

With the two of them alone, Taehyun turns his full attention to Beomgyu. “I said that I wouldn’t let you fail.” 

Taehyun reaches his hand up and brushes the hair out from the older’s eyes. He’s dyed it back to his original hair colour. He wasn’t sure about it at first, but Taehyun convinced him that ‘it doesn’t matter. You’d look beautiful with any hair colour, hyung.’

“You’re amazing,” Beomgyu murmurs. He twists his head and brushes his lips aganist the inside of Taehyun’s wrist, above his soulmark. 

  
  
  


It's been a year since they first met, and Taehyun still has the same effect on him. He’s drawn to him every time he’s near him. His heart still leaps every time he smiles. He melts a little every time Taehyun looks at him. He wouldn’t mind staying like this forever.

Beomgyu’s so thankful that the stars crossed right for him, and landed him with Kang Taehyun.

  
  
  


————

_‘I love you.’_

_‘I know.’_

_‘You know, this is the part you say_ I love you too _.’_

_‘You know, people don’t normally tell people when they should say_ I love you,’ _Taehyun retorts, but he snuggles into Beomgyu. Beomgyu responds by pressing their knees together._

_He plays with Beomgyu’s fingers. ‘The first time I noticed you was three years ago.’ He confesses. ‘You were so cute with the animals. I wanted to talk to you then.’_

_‘Really? Why didn’t you?’_

_‘Because I didn’t want to be disappointed if I found out that you weren’t my soulmate.’_

_Beomgyu tries to process his words. ‘You still should have said something.’_

_‘Would you have acted any less stupid if I did?’_

_‘Guess not,’ Beomgyu sighs. ‘I wish we could have been together sooner.’ He intertwines their hands and Taehyun strokes the back of his palm with his thumb._

_‘What’s meant to happen, will happen.’ Taehyun says firmly._

_‘Then I guess we’re meant to be.’_

_‘We’re soulmates,’ Taehyun laughs fondly. ‘What do you think?’_

_Soulmates. Beomgyu finds he likes the sound of that._

**Author's Note:**

> congratulations if you managed to reach the end. this took way too long for me to write hehe.
> 
> \- feel free to drop any constructive criticism (spelling, grammar, punctuation, structure, clarity, anything!) any advice will be thoroughly appreciated and welcomed. 
> 
> remember to stay safe. fighting!


End file.
